WHERE IS MY FRIED CHICKEN!
by Multishipping-Extravaganza
Summary: Ike buys a bucket of Fried Chicken.. He then leaves it unattended for a few minutes to help a fellow smasher do something.. When he gets back he finds out that the bucket disappeared out of NOWHERE! Ike then rages around Smash Mansion searching for it! WHO TOOK IT? WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH IN THE END! Rated T for.. Cursing and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I like using this face **o3o

**Author's Note: **Hello!, I've decided to create a new story and IT. IS. CALLED; WHERE IS MY FRIED CHICKEN?! And yes it is a Mystery/Humor fic.. Also, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! (:

**Disclaimer: **Blah Blah Blah, I DO NOT own The Super Smash Bros., NOR DO I own these characters.. THEY ALL BELONG TO NINTENDO! Well, Sonic and Snake don't.. Sonic belongs to SEGA and I DON'T KNOW WHERE Snake is from.. O.o I also don't own KFC it belongs to that Beardy guy.. o.o

**Notes (THERE MUST BE NOTES!):**

_Character's thoughts_

(My SIDECOMMENTS)

**(=´∀｀****)This is FOREVER MY Line Breaker!(´∀｀****=)**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

_CHAPTER 1: Bucket of Fried Chicken GONE MISSING!_

**(=´∀｀)SmashVille(´∀｀=)**

It was a peaceful sunny afternoon in a town called SmashVille.. People were in their cars zooming on by; traveling to wherever they were going to...

**LETS GO TO A CERTAIN SMASHER BUYING SOME Fried Chicken from KFC! (:**

**(=´∀｀)KFC/Taco Bell(´∀｀=)**

This certain smasher is named Ike Greil. He has DARK midnight blue hair, with a red colored peice of cloth tied around his head, he wore armor that mercenary wore but was covered in a red cape.., he also had heavy sword that ONLY HE could handle (because it was too heavy for others..) which was called Ragnell.

He stood in a short line in KFC/Taco Bell, looking impatient waiting to buy his FAVORITE food which was of course.. Fried Chicken. He stood there holding his hands to his arms still waiting..

**(=´∀｀)To the Front of the** **Line..(´∀｀=)**

A lady that looked of 24 years old, had her hair tied up.. Wearing a white button down shirt, black slacks and black shoes stood behind the cash register waiting to take to next person's order..

Just then a medium sized middle-aged woman stepped up towards the counter to give her order..

The lady behind the counter greeted, "Hello, welcome to KFC may I take your order?" the plumpy lady replied, "Hi.. Can I git aaa..." she stared up at the board looking for something that looked delicious to her..

"Aaaaa.." she continued to stare at the board..

She apologized, "This is my first time eating here.." The cashier replied, "It's okay mam' take your time.." "Are the tacos good?" she asked. The 24 year old replied, "Yes they are.." The middle aged woman said, "Then, I'll git 2 of them tacos.."

The employee entered what the lady wanted she then asked, "Would you like anything else?" The woman nodded hesitating saying, "Hmm.. I think I'll git that bucket of chicken over there.." she pointed to where the bucket was behind the worker..

She then nodded and asked, "Would you like your chicken grilled, or fried?" The plumpy woman thought, "_Should I hit grilled or fried?_" her train of thought was interuppted when she heard a growl of complaint coming from a person in the line behind her..

She turned to see Ike the mercenary growl, "Come on lady! Hurry up!" The lady snarled, "Shut yer trap young man! I'm trying to decide what to git!"

Ike barked back, "HURRY UP! ALL IM TRYING TO BUY SOME FRIED CHICKEN!" The lady ordered, "Oh. I'll git the Fried Chicken then.." the lady behind the cashier sweat dropped then nodded.

The worker then asked, "Would you like anything else?" she replied, "No, nothing else.." The worker asked, "Would you like it to go or in here?" The middle aged woman replied, "No thank you." "Okay mam', that'll be $18.56." The cashier said. The medium sized woman nodded and opened the purse that she was carrying; looking for her wallet.. "Dag nabbit where is it?" she asked.

Ike complained, "Oh come on WOMAN!"

After 3 minutes she finally found her wallet, she opened it and she gave the cashier $20. The cashier took the cash and gave her the reciept and her change saying, "Your change is $1.04 and your number is 7.."

The woman then walked to the side waiting for her food..

**(=´∀｀)5 Minutes Later(´∀｀=)**

Ike cheered, "FINALLY!" he fist pumped into the air.

The cashier greeted him, "Hello sir, Welcome to KFC can I take your order?" Ike replied, "I'll get a bucket of fried chicken." The woman nodded then asked, "Anything else?" Ike answered, "No thank you."

She nodded then said, "That'll be $7.64" Ike reached into his pocket and took out a 5 dollar bill and 3 ones.. He handed it to her and she gave his receipt and his chance saying, "And your change is 36 cents."

She gave him his bucket of KFC and he walked towards the exit of the building..

He thought, "_NOW, to go_ home!" he grinned inwardly and he trotted off back toSmash Mansion..

**(=´∀｀)Smash Mansion(´∀｀=)**

The door to the mansion opened with a slight squeak..

_SQUEE.._

And into the mansion Ike came walking inside happily holding HIS bucket of KFC and he walked to the dining room..

He set the bucket down on the table.., he licked his lips and went in for the 'kill', but he was interuppted when Princess Peach walked out of the kitchen..

She acknowledged, "Ike.!" Ike stopped what he was doing and turned to the princess. He asked, "Yes?" Peach asked, "I need your help! There's a fight going on in the living room as I can't stop it!"

Ike nodded and he walked following Peach to the living room..

Leaving the chicken where he left it.. ALL ALONE!

There was a slight chuckle when someone walked into the dining room, he saw the bucket and he cheered, "Ohh! Fried Chicken! And it's FREE!" he then walked slowly over to the bucket and snatched it..

He sprinted out of the door leaving the dining room with the bucket..

**(=´∀｀)3 Minutes Later..(´∀｀＝)**

Ike walked back inside of the dining room and he sees that his bucket is GONE! He the checks everywhere in the room looking for it..

After a few seconds of searching he finally had a verdict..

SOMEONE STOLE HIS FRIED CHICKEN!

Ike YELLED, "WHERE IS MY FRIED CHICKEN!"

**To Be Continued.!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** WHO STOLE HIS FC? I don't know either o.o BECAUSE! I didn't PLAN it out! YET!**

**I hope you liked it! (BUT IT WAS CRAPPY DON'T YOU THINK? D:) Sorry that I SUCK at beginnings, but I know it'll get better later on! (:**

**Please review!**

**-Z**

**WHOOP FOR THE OLYMPICS!**

**(GO USA! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I like using this face **o3o

**A/N: **Finally a Chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I DaZeLinker, Do Not own the Super Smash Brothers nor it's characters. They both belong to Nintendo! Give them the credit, not me! I also Do Not own the ideas! Maybe..

***MISTAKES? If there are any you must let me know! Once you do, I will fix the mistake ASAP!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**I**ke from inside of the mansion's kitchen yelled at the top of his lungs, "WHERE IS MY FRIED CHICKEN!?"

After hearing the fierce shout, Princess Peach calmly strode inside of the medium-sized kitchen and she asked surprised, "What's with all of the shouting Ike?"

The blue haired mercenary glared daggers at her furiously while answering with a growl escaping his throat, "Someone. Took. My. Bucket. Of. Fried. Chicken.!"

Peach looked at him weirdly and suggested, "Well you don't need to get mad over it... Maybe you can buy another bucket then?"

"No! I can't buy another bucket! I waited in line for so long waiting to buy it!" he whined while shouting. "Maybe you took it then, Didn't you?" he asked while still glaring at her.

The princess gasped at that and she defensively screamed back, "How dare you accuse me of stealing! I would never do such thing!"

The blunette scoffed mimicking the strawberry blond haired princess, "Yeah right, 'I'm a princess and I would never steal because I'm a goody-two shoes!'"

"I am not a goody-two shoes!," Peach yelled while striking him across his face with angry eyes and tears pouring slowly down her pale cheeks like a little river full of sadness.

Running out of the kitchen she cried out, "You need to stop acting like a complete jerk!"

The mercenary froze in his spot and thought about how he had treated the poor sweet princess, Peach... He thought to himself, _Dammit__! Why'd I do that?!_

Ike said to himself face-slapping, "You are such an idiot Ike!"

He moved his hand over to his cheek that was smacked, it was a bit red and once he had felt it he winced from the contact, boy did Peach know how to slap someone..

The blunette walked over next to the sink to pull a piece of towel paper, he ripped a piece from the roll, trudged over to the fridge and opened the freezer. Once the freezer was open he pulled out a tray full of ice cubes, he broke a few out by banging the tray on the kitchen counter and put them inside of the napkin.

Then, he put the ice filled towel paper against his face. He felt a little bit of pain once it hit.., but the pain changed into ease as he pushed the ice closer. He said, "I'll apologize to Peach later.. Once I find my fried chicken from the that dared to steal from me and he will pay the consequences."

The kitchen door opened and a young concerned PSI user named Lucas slowly tip-toed in as he saw Ike, he questioned, "Hi Ike.. Do you know what happened to Princess Peach?" The blonde young boy's eyes then looked up at Ike's expression and saw that he was holding a towel up to his face that was dripping so he continued by asking the caped-hero another question, "W-what happened to your face?

Ike stared at the young boy, he sighed answering, "Well, I was being a jerk to her, I made fun of her. So, she slapped me.."

Lucas questioned, "What made you want to make fun of her?"

"Well, I sort've accused her of stealing my Bucket of Fried Chicken," he guilty answered remembering what he said.

The blonde said, "Over fried chicken...?"

Ike nodded defeatedly. He then jolted up remembering why he had made Peach cry, "Wait! Did you happen to see the bucket of KFC?!"

Lucas shrieked in surprise and jumped back startled, landing on his bottom..

"Oops, Sorry.." Ike held out his hand to the little boy to be pulled up.

The PSI user nodded while taking Ike's hand and pulling himself up from it, "It's okay.." He answered, "I think I saw someone carry it upstairs.."

Ike asked, "Who?!"

Lucas shrugged and replied, "I don't know.. They were wearing something like a robe, and when I turned around I saw that they disappeared.. So I ran all the way to the living room and that's when I saw Peach crying..."

Ike excitedly handed the ice to Lucas, saying, "Thanks Buddy!" and ran out of the kitchen out to bolt upstairs to catch his fried chicken thief..

He thought, _Here I come my beloved Bucket_!

* * *

**A/N:**

This is rushed, I'm sorry. I just wanted to update really, really badly.

I hope you liked it!

Please review! I will have the next chapter updated within a few weeks to a month.

Bloop, it's time to continue studying, because finals are in 3 days!

See you all soon!

XOXO

-Z

**:December 15, 2012: |10:13PM| SATURDAY**


End file.
